


The New Girl

by Carissiima



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carissiima/pseuds/Carissiima
Summary: The Avengers need a P.R manager after the aliens in New York City and you applied for the position.You expected a boatload of work and maybe a few headaches; what you didn't expect is your soulmate.(Tony Stark x Reader)"Imagine if everyone is born with the first words their soulmate will say to them tattooed somewhere on their body."





	The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to try my hand at writing a soulmate AU and this idea has been floating in my head for a little while. This would be longer but I don't have the time to do a multi-chap fic because of an important test I have coming up. This was fun, though! May come back to reedit/rewrite some time in the future. No smut, just fluff :)

    The words have burned on your ribs since the day you were born.

    _Are you the new girl?_

    It’s a simple phrase, more common than one would think. People have said them to you before many times but the words never came with that telltale burn on the skin that would alert you of your soulmate. God, _soulmate_. You’ve always thought it ironic that a world full of tragedy, corruption and grim possibilities allowed people to have soulmates, thought it a bit ridiculous that your other half’s first words to you are forever embedded in your skin. But here you are with five little syllables on your right side that will determine who you will love for the rest of your life. A bit of silver lining, you suppose, on the dark cloud that is life.

    Some people found their soulmates instantly as children, finding it’s the boy or girl next door who came over to ask if they can play. Others took decades, well into their forties before the black lettering blazes with accompaniment of the words. Sometimes you’re born wordless and years later, they’ll appear somewhere on your body to let you know your other half was born today. The sadder people are born with with words that turn white indicating that their beloved has already come and gone and those are the ones you really feel for.

You have friends hold these letters close to their heart, reverence for them mirroring they way one would worship a god. On the other end of the spectrum you have friends that are so bitter that every word they say that pertains a soulmate drips with visible disdain. You lay a little somewhere in between those friends, no reverence but no hate. Many people spent their whole lives looking for their soulmate, making it their own goal in life but not you. You went to school, went to college, got your education, just lived your life.

You left it to the fates beyond.

****

~~~

****

    At first, Anthony Edward Stark didn’t have any words.

He was born clean and blank and his parents had sighed in relief. No words means there’s no way of them getting leaked which means no crazy fanatics will come up to Tony, screaming in his face in hopes that they’re the one. Tony was fine with that, liked the fact that he was a little different than his parents. But when Tony was seventeen, the night before his graduation at MIT, his chest started to burn so badly that he screamed in his sleep and Rhodey jumped out of bed, ready to find something to defend the both of them with. With the light turned on, both he and his best friend stared at his sternum with awe and shock.

    _Yes, sir._

They’re gone now. The skin that was home for those black letters have been scrapped in the desert and replaced by metal and vibranium. When he was young he adored those words. They told him they would be important, not a fact that he didn’t already know but it’s always nice to have a constant reminder. Then he got himself blown up, his heart became replaced with a machine and all Tony can think about is if would be able to protect her.

So he rebuilds the suit. Again and again, he rebuilds the suit. It drives Pepper and Happy and Rhodey crazy but he tinkers until the morning light and makes his suit the best it can be. He has money, he has a home, he has anything and everything he could possibly give her but it would all be for nothing if he couldn’t protect her.

So Tony builds because he knows everything he touches falls to ruins and there will be a day the fates will bring her to him regardless.

****

~~~

****

“Tony, did you look at those files?” The soft whooshing sound of his blowtorch turns off as Tony looks up from his work, finding Pepper in a pretty cream pantsuit a nude heels.

“What files?” Hey icy blue eyes glare at him and she sighs, pressing a few buttons on her StarkPad before placing it on the work bench for him.

“The files that I sent you so you can choose the next P.R manager for the Avengers.” Pepper answers. Tony promptly returns back to his work once he realizes that it’s nothing important.

“Pepper, you can choose who-eeeever you want.” Tony sings happily.

“Oh no, _you_ have to choose. You’re probably going to be the one giving him or her a heart attack once a week, I’m not going to have a single say about it.”

With a sigh Tony puts down his blowtorch and picks up the StarkPad, not missing Pepper’s satisfied little grin. She perches herself on his workspace, careful not to stain her skirt with any miscellaneous oils or liquids. “I like this woman right here.” Pepper says softly when Tony’s fingers swipe across a fairly innocent looking possibility.

The file isn’t anything amazing. Basic schooling, basic experience; Tony doesn’t know how she made it to the top ten choices. She’s young and vibrant, her smile genuine in the headshot that she sent in along with her application. Tony thinks she looks normal at first but the more he looks at her picture, the more he finds her beautiful. That in itself is weird to him. He doesn’t find many people to be beautiful.

“(Y/N) (L/N).” Tony says, name light on his tongue. “She doesn’t look extraordinary. Think she can handle my insanity?”

“She may not look like she has a lot of experience but she has a background in law and media management so I think she could keep you out of jail for a few weeks.” Pepper says teasingly.

“Alright, her then.” Tony places the pad back in Peppers palms before he shoots her a bright smile. “Tell her to wear something pretty for the interview.”

****

~~~

****

You picked the color red. You’re not sure what drew you to the skirt and jacket, your tastes usually faring on the safer side of the color spectrum, but you bought the outfit anyways. It was a pretty penny and you had it tailored immediately, your interview at Stark Tower in a mere three days. You were extremely surprised when you got that phone call from the beautiful and famous Ms. Pepper Potts asking you about your times and availabilities. You told her you can get to NYC in a flash and you hear the smile in her lips as she lets you know that everything will be arranged for you. Stark Industries sure takes care of their people.

You applied for that job months ago. You thought, what harm? They’re probably not going to pick you considering probably half of America applied for that job as well, all no doubt with more experience and better credentials than you. The idea of it though, the Avengers Tower, Captain America, Black Widow, the beautiful streets of New York City; you couldn’t _not_ apply.

The skirt is painfully bright against the array of black, navy blue and olive greens of your competition. You’ve gotten a few harrowing looks but you keep your head up as wait in the room with three other woman and one man, all of you here for an interview with Ms. Potts. You wondered if you would be able to see Tony Stark because after all, if the past few years are anything to go by, he would be the one you’d be working with the most.

“Ms. (L/N)?” You turn to the voice and stand, shooting a smile to the one Pepper Potts. You’re third to be called but you’re happy to make your way over to possibly the one woman that could bring the infamous Tony Stark to his knees.

"Hello Ms. Potts. Thank you so much for this opportunity.” You say as pleasant as you can as she gives you a warming smile.

    “Thank you for coming all the way from Boston. Come on in.” You follow her through the doors of her office, taking a slight moment to take in the decor.

It’s beautiful and simple, everything streamlined and pastel. You spy a picture of her and a goofy looking man with an even goofier smile on a bookshelf to her right. He looks familiar and it only takes seconds to remember where you know him from. He had greeted you and the other applicants downstairs in the lobby, checking credentials _thrice_ before allowing you all to go forward.

    “Oh, visitor tag guy?” You ask when she catches you looking at it. The little flush that comes across her cheeks tell you what you wanted to know that yes, they are in fact involved.

    “Yes, that’s Happy.” She chuckles as you both take your seats. “He’s a stickler for security.”  
    “Well he did a very good job. I’m almost afraid to take this off when I get home.” You joke, hand coming up to touch the plastic that hangs from the jacket lapel.

    “He’s passionate.” is all Pepper can say but the fondness in her voice is evident and sweet. In seconds you see the business settle back on her face and she opens the file that’s been placed at the center of her desk. “So, (Y/N). Tell me why you applied for this position. Being the P.R manager for the Avengers is on a much different level than all your previous experience.”

This is an easy one. You’ve had the speech memorized for weeks. 

    “When the aliens came to New York, I was scared.” You began as Pepper leaned back in her chair. “Of course, I was nowhere near New York, I was actually on the other side of the country for the whole ordeal but my family….they were in Boston. Us (L/N)’s have been born and bred there for as long as I remember, thriving off of Dunkin Donuts and lobster rolls.” You laugh a little bit at the thought, Pepper joining you with a true smile. You go on. “I remember while I was watching the first ten minutes or so of that whole situation going on, all I could think was how close Boston is to New York City. What, four hours drive? Less than that flight? All I could think about was how easily my world would have crumbled, how easily I could have lost everyone I loved if--if--” 

    “If the Avengers hadn’t stopped it.” Pepper finishes. She nods, understanding how you must have felt.

“Exactly. Then I saw how furious people were afterwards.” You shake your head, eyebrows coming together on your forehead in a confusion that you still feel. “They talked about destruction and taxes and ‘Who is going to take responsibility?’ and yes, these are all very valid arguments and worries so I understood but the venemosity? That I couldn’t understand. I heard people talking about putting Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers in jail, deporting Ms. Romanoff even and all I could think was that these people don’t know.”

    “Don’t know what?” Ms. Potts quirks her head to the side, her fiery hair falling from behind her ear in the motion.

“That the Avengers are human.” You answer simply. “No matter what kind of serum Mr. Rogers and Ms. Romanoff were subjected to, they are human. No matter what kind of creature Dr. Banner turns into when he’s angry, he is a human. No matter what kind of suit Mr. Stark dons, red or silver, iron or copper, he is only a person.”

Something sparks in Peppers eyes and for a moment, you’re afraid you’ve said something wrong. Many people wanted to worship the Avengers, one of them literally a god but you’ve never felt that way. Underneath it all, they must be human. They were born, raised, loved by someone at some point. You don’t take back your words even as Pepper’s eyes steel and you’re actually a little bit afraid of her until she nods.

“Alright then. You say that people should know that the Avengers are human as well. How will you do that?” She asks, looking at you expectantly. This is the fun part.

“I suggest we give the people a glimpse into their everyday lives.” You inform her. “I’m aware that most of the Avengers currently reside in the Avengers Tower, hence the name, and I would hire someone to show the world the domesticity of that Tower.”

“You want Iron Man to have a social media account?” You lips quirk up at the sound of her incredulousness.

“I know it sounds ridiculous but you know what that would do? It would make him seem human. Real. Maybe if the world sees Mr. Stark enjoying his morning coffee and Sunday paper, they would realize he’s not all wires and blue light.”

“And what about the identities of the other Avengers?” Pepper points out.

“Other Avengers?” You ask, interest piqued. Peppers eyes widen as she realizes her mistake, clearing her voice as she sits up straight.

“Well, other agents.” She corrects tertly. “The Avengers tower is swimming with important people and agents, coming in and out, some who will do anything not to have their identities compromised.”

“That is why I will be handling those accounts personally.” You explain. “I will have full access to anything that is posted, what is posted, and how it is posted. You and I both know that it’s better to leak the photos ourselves than allow some trashy tabloid to do it.” Pepper sighs and nods, remembering exactly just how many trashy tabloids have tested her patience in the last ten years.

“Interesting concept, Ms. (Y/N).” Pepper compliments finally, a small smile pressed on her lips. “We’ll be giving you a call.”

****

~~~

****

“Dum-E, you lower that fire extinguisher or I am going to dismantle you and turn you into Christmas toys for St. Jude, I swear to god.”

“Sir, I do believe Dum-E believes you are in danger.”

“Well, JARVIS, _do_ tell your big brother that the heat is coming from the torch and not from my body. I am not, I repeat, NOT on fire.”

Tony stares at one of his oldest inventions with an intense eye, body tense just in case the idiot decides to spray him anyways. He only gave Dum-E the extinguisher to keep it’s claw busy, annoyed with how everything in his lab keeps getting picked up and moved without his permission. Slowly, god, _very_ slowly, the robot lowers it’s one arm and Tony sighs with relief. He doesn’t know why he keeps Dum-E around, or You even for that fact. Guess he’s getting sentimental in his old age.

“Sir, there is someone here to see you.” JARVIS says politely, accent ringing in the air of Tony’s lab.

“I’m busy.” Tony answers, reaching up and pulling his welders mask back down.

“Ms. Potts has informed me that I should nag you until you go up to greet her.” Tony groans as the spark from the metal fly. Must be that new P.R woman.

“Fine, give me ten minutes.”

“Ms. Potts has informed me that you will keep saying ten minutes and that I should nag you until you leave the lab.”

“JARVIS, did Ms. Potts code you or did I code you?”

    “You did, sir.”

“Yes, so why exactly are you continuing to betray me by listening to Pepper?”

“I’m not sure, sir, for after all, Ms. Potts did not code me. You did.”

Damn, Tony couldn’t fight that.

“Alright, you win.” Tony says with a small smile. “Where is she?”

“Main common room for the Avengers, sir.”

“Yeah? What’s she wearing?” There’s a pause as JARVIS no doubt scans her clothing and runs it through his database. Tony takes the time to check out his reflection through the surface of the glass doors, finding himself presentable if not a little disheveled.

“A black Tom Ford women’s suit, sir.” Tony smiles.

“Girl’s got good taste.” He says, entering the elevator that opens for him. When he arrives to the main floor, there is indeed a pretty girl in a three piece Tom Ford womens suit standing at his wall length windows, staring out into the city. Her hair is down in an unorthodox manner; Tony’s always thought business women couldn’t do anything but put their hair up in a bun like Pepper.

“Are you the new girl?” Tony asks though he knows the answer. It’s friendly banter and he needs to make sure that this woman can handle that before their working relationship goes any further. Pepper had said she was funny but Pepper’s version of funny was always a little more stilted than Tony’s.

When she turns, Tony doesn’t miss the way her eyes widen and her breath hitches in some sort of shock. Does he really look that bad? She stares at him for a solid minute, a hand coming up and pressing to the right side of her ribs. Face to face and in real life, Tony finds that she is in fact, very beautiful. The slope of her nose is gentle and her cheeks are lively and youthful. Lips full, eyes windowed with thick lashes, collarbones prim beneath her white blouse; she’s a vision to look at. Tony appreciates that; he loves working with people that are aesthetically pleasing.

But she’s still quiet and Tony squints slightly and stops his steps midway across the room. He raises his eyebrows in question and only when he does that does she take in a deep breath. A pink tongue comes out to wet her lips, and with her eyes still connected to his she finally speaks.

“Yes, sir.”

At first, Tony doesn’t notice and the only thing he feels are small little pinpricks on his skin. People have been calling him sir since he was a baby, the staff in that big house in Manhattan too afraid to call him by anything else lest they feel Howard’s wrath. After that, taking over the company? It’s a miracle anyone calls him by his actual name at this point. But _then_ his chest starts to burn and Tony feels fear course through him.

Tony knows what it’s like to have a heart attack. Knows what it’s like to have shrapnel in his chest, what it’s like to literally have his heart pulled out of him and replaced with metal. He knows what it feels like when he’s poisoned, shot, punched or scorched by an exploding project. This burn is not any of those feelings, it’s too _deep_ and _raw_ and when he reaches up to clutch at his arc reactor, the burn gets stronger.

His words.

He’s all but forgotten about them all these years. The idea of a soulmate never escaped him, no, but trying to find her? He’s never even tried. Hoped and prayed, actually, that she would stay away so she wouldn’t have to be sucked into the cesspool that is his life. But here she is, her words burning him into silence, her gaze expectant and innocent. When words come spilling out of his mouth, they’re laced with snark and sarcasm, the only way he knows how to communicate.

“Well, _this_ is interesting.”

****

~~

****

Your soulmate is Anthony Edward Stark of goddamn Stark Industries.

Good god. Your mother is going to have a conniption and your father? Well, he’ll probably be very excited. Everything in your house is of Stark creation, even the phone that’s in your purse right now. It’s the newest version, your father's latest gift to you due to his obsession with the Stark company, an obsession that only skyrocketed after Anthony announced his Iron Man status to the world. You can’t help but imagine the look of delight that will cross his face when you bring Anthony home for the holidays. Perhaps they’ll share a cigar, some stories about their past, drink a beer.

You need to stop. Why are you thinking about the holidays? Anthony Edward Stark isn’t going to come home with you for Thanksgiving or Christmas, he’s too busy. He’s an _Avenger_ which makes things so much more difficult. If he were a bartender or even a damn politician the whole thing would be simple. You’d give him your number, he’d take you out, you’d kiss him at the end of the night and the rest of your lives would be lived together.

“We should call Pepper.” Tony says, breaking you out of your own head. You look up, finding him settling down in the armchair across from you with a cup of something brown in his hand. It’s a little early for liquor but you’re not about to stop him. He looks like he needs it with how tired he seems.

“Yes.” You agree. “We’ll have to find you a new P.R manager.”

“Right, well, uh. (Y/N), correct?” He asks. The way he says your name is shaky but you like the way it sounds either way.

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” You say.

“I think you can call me Tony with our circumstances and whatnot.” He chuckles. Oh, that’s pleasant. His laugh washes over you gently and you feel warm.

“Tony.” You murmur, testing his name on your tongue. It feels right, so right that you want to say his name forever.

“Can I…” He clears his throat and you feel the hint of nervousness in his tone. His eyes flickers across your face, almost afraid to ask his question. “Can I see it?”

“My words?” Tony nods and at first you’re a little confused as to why. He must have felt the burn as you did and that should have been more of a confirmation than anything.

You find yourself putting down the glass of water anyways. You stand and strip off your jacket, throwing it unceremoniously on the airchair of the leather couch. Your eyes stay on your somehow steady hands as you start to unbutton your blouse, trying not to read into the way Tony shifts in his seat as more of your skin becomes visible. You pull the tucked fabric out of your skirt and undo the rest, sliding the fabric off your right shoulder to let Tony see.

His eyes have been blown wide, pupils taking over the brown. Should you feel exposed? Shy? You don’t. You drink in the way Tony looks at you, eyes skitting over your collarbones, landing on your chest and then lower on your ribs. You know the words are still there, you saw them this morning as you were getting dressed and now Tony is seeing them too. He stands slowly, drink forgotten on the coffee table that had seemed like an wall between the two of you just moments before.

When he walks around the edge of the oak, you know he’s coming towards you. Will he kiss you? You think you want him to. You’ve been thinking of him since you were seven, old enough to understand what the words are for and god if you had known he’d be so handsome you probably would have obsessed just like your friends did. If you had known he’d be a Stark, you would have made your way to New York a lot faster than you have.

Suddenly Tony is in front of you, a mere foot away and your breath gets caught in your throat. His hand comes up from his side and his eyes as you the unspoken question, your nod answering. The pads of his fingers are rough against the delicate skin underneath your breast and you shudder, earning you a “Sweet jesus.” from your soulmate. Your whole body begins to burn, his palm against your body not helping in the least bit. He licks his lips, looks into your eyes and suddenly, you want to kiss him so bad, so, so, bad--

“Goddammit, Tony, we said no strippers in the common room!” A man's voice barks. You yelp and turn around, desperately trying to make yourself decent in the presence of a new person. Your heart hammers in your chest, the flush rising to overwhelm your face as they talk to each other in harsh tones.

“Shut up, Barton, she’s not a stripper.” Tony snaps back.

“That’s worst. We told you to stop having sex where we eat, Stark.” This voice is definitely more feminine.

“Don’t start, Nat.” Suddenly you feel a warm hand on your back and Tony’s in your line of sight, worry evident in his beautiful face. “You alright? Sorry about Clint, he’s a bit of a dickhead.”

“Hey!”

    “You know he’s not wrong.” 

    “...Yeah.”

“I’m alright, thank you.” You whisper, doing up the last of your buttons. God you must look like a mess; clothes disheveled and face red.

“Who is she?” The man named Clint asks.

“None of your business.” Tony answers over your shoulder.

“Tony, it’s fine.” You say, placing a hand on his chest to placate him. You had moved before you could think and instead of finding skin, you find the metal of his arc reactor. He flinches visibly and you’re scared you’ve done something wrong. Then he softens in a way you’ve never seen a man do before and your heart swells.

You find the nerve to turn around and find a familiar woman but a strange man. It’s Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, her hair swept up in a pony tale and sporting casual gym clothes. Her friend stands tall next to her, eyes trained on you with suspicion.

“Hello, my name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” You say, leeching strength from Tony’s touch. Your name rings a bell in Natasha, her head quirking a bit to the side.

“Our new P.R manager?” She asks.

“I’m afraid not.” You murmur with a sigh.

“She’s my soulmate.” Tony says firmly next to you. The words hang in the air as Clints brows shoot up to the sky and Natasha’s eyes sweep over you with a new regard. It’s the first time he’s said it, the first time the subject has even been brought up and while the room is tense, you can’t help but smile.

“Yes, and Tony is mine.”`

****

~~~

****

(Y/N) writes her personal number on the back of a business card and presses it into his palm, a shy smile on her lips. When she walks away, Tony feels his body deflate with her absence. He wants to pull her back, press his lips against hers and find out what else is underneath that suit. Tony wants more than anything in the world to hear her say his name, again and again in all different sorts of ways. He wants to feel her touch him, hold his hand, light up his body. But he doesn’t because that’s improper and they’ve known each other all but three hours.

Instead, he calls Pepper.

“Hey Tony, how did (Y/N) work out?” His CEO asks distractedly, no doubt multitasking. There’s a shuffling of papers and the telling scratch of a pen. Tony takes a deep breath in before he answers.

“She’s my soulmate.”

Tony hears a crash and a yelp. A bit of scrambling and roll of a chair. He could almost laugh, imagining Pepper sprawled across the wooden floors of her office, shocked look on her face that would rival the one she had on when he asked her to run Stark Industries instead of him.

“Pepper?” Happy’s voice asks at the other line. “What happened? You okay?” Tony sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, spinning slowly in his lab chair.

“Soulmate?!” Pepper squeaks. “Are you serious?”

“Sir, Ms. Potts is requesting to add video to the call.”

    “Put her through.”

Pepper’s eyes are as wide as the moon when her face pops up on the hologram, jaw dropped and speechless. “Soulmate?!” She asks again, paying no attention to how Happy brushes off dust and dirt from her back and rump.

“ _Yes, sir_.” Tony repeats, thinking back to earlier that day. “She said it and then my chest, it--”

“Started to burn.” Pepper nods, remembering the way her left shoulder had felt when she bumped into Happy whilst lost at the tower, Stark Tower back then. _You lost, ma’am?_ He had said. _Just a little bit._ She replied.

“You finally gonna get hitched, sir?” Happy asks, head hovering behind Peppers shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Tony runs a hand through his hair, tugging at the locks to try and clear his head with the pain. “She gave me her number.”

    “Call her!” Pepper orders. “Oh, this means I have to hire another P.R manager, don’t I?” 

    “Doubt the media will be happy if I hire my soulmate to be my P.R manager.” Tony mumbles. “I don’t want to call her.”

“Why not?”

    “...I don’t know. What if it doesn't work out?” 

    “Tony.” Pepper says in that way of hers, giving him a look that he’s too acquainted with. “Of course it’ll work out. You know the statistics as well as I do. She’s made for you, as you are for her.”

“The statistics say 98%, Pep. You know I’ll be lucky enough to be in that left over two.”

“I don’t. Call her.” Pepper orders. Her phone dings with another message and she sighs, shaking her head. “I have to answer this. Call her, you hear me, Tony?” A pause from him. “Tony!”

    “Alright, alright, fine. Go run my company and make me millions.” He cuts the connection and sighs again, leaning back into his chair. He tilts his head back, allowing the lights of the fluorescent bulbs to beat down on his irises before JARVIS’ worried tone enters his ears.

“Sir, shall we call Ms. (L/N)?”

    “Nagging me as well, JARVIS?” 

    “I’m afraid so, sir, but I only wish for your happiness.”

“Think she can make me happy?”

    “Undoubtedly, sir.” Tony huffs and sits up straight, reaching for his phone. He dials the number before he can lose his nerve.

He supposes he should have waited a day or two, something he would have done for any other woman he was wooing. He’s not wooing (Y/N) though, he’s...courting her? Is that the world for it? Tony doesn’t know. He’s never had anything more than one nights stands or short-lived flings, never felt the need to nurture any type of relationship. Things are different with (Y/N) though. He kind of wants to see her in his bed every single morning, press kisses to the collarbones she bared to him and put a ring on her finger to let the world know she’s taken.

“Hello?” A sweet voice answers.

“(Y/N)? It’s Tony.”

“Oh! Hi. Um, I didn’t expect for you to call so soon. Not that it’s a bad thing or anything, I’m just surprised and--”

“Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?” Tony blurts out interrupting her in the process. She takes a minute to answer and it’s the longest damn minute Tony has ever had to endure.

“Of course.”

Tony ends up taking (Y/N) to the best restaurant in Manhattan and promptly falls in love.

****

~~~

****

“Do you want to come up to my room?”

Tony looks at you like you have three heads and a serpent's tail, his hand tightening on yours as you both stand on the steps on the hotel. This is not something you usually do on the first date but it’s different with Tony. He’s your soulmate, why would you wait? With the way he’s been looking at you all night, you don’t think he wants to wait either.

“Are you sure?” Tony asks quietly. You know what he’s implying and you nod, smiling sheepishly.

“Unless you want to head home?”

“No.” He answers quickly as he takes a step toward you, causing your blood to heat up. “No, I want to come up.”

“Okay.”

Your heart thunders in your chest as you both stand in the elevator, his hand in yours still. He had taken it in the car ride back from the restaurant and hasn’t let go since, not that you’re complaining. His skin is dry and warm, thumb rubbing against yours periodically while you both conversed. It was so easy to talk to Tony and it was so wonderful to hear him speak. These past few hours haven’t been enough but you guess you have the rest of your lives now.

“My room is over here.” You say quietly, walking down the left side of the hall. He trails behind you, hand on your back as you swipe your entry card into the door mechanism. You drop your purse on the dresser and take in a deep breath before you turn around, ready to ask Tony if he wants a drink.

“Can I kiss you?” Tony chokes out before you can say anything. His eyes are wild and desperate, yours probably no better and you nod, hands reaching to grip the dark blue button up he’s been wearing all night.

He smashes his lips against yours hungrily, hands flying to your waist as your sink your fingers into his hair. You want explodes straight into lust and Tony whines into your mouth when you flick your tongue out to taste him. He returns the actions eagerly and you part your lips to let him in. Tony is hot and wet, kisses skilled as he walks you both back up into your bed. You wrap your legs around his waist, cradling his hips with your thighs as you whimper from his administrations.

You fall asleep hours later with _I love you_ ’s coming from your mouth and blooming fingerprints on your hips.

****

~~~

****

“I can’t believe you’re dating Tony Stark and won’t bring him to meet me!”

“Dad, it’s not like we’re getting married.” You laugh at his dramatics. “It’s barely been a month!”

“A month of watching my daughter get cozy with Tony Stark on national television! Who I introduced her to!”

“Plopping a Time magazine on my lap when I was twelve is not you introducing him to me.” You joke into the phone, reaching down to help your foot into the heels you’re wearing tonight.

“(Y/N), I swear, if you do not bring that Stark home for Thanksgiving I’m going to give myself a heart attack.”

“ _Give_ yourself a heart attack? Doing what? Sneaking more cheeseburgers from that diner down the street that you think Mom doesn’t know about?” 

    “....sheknowsaboutthat?” You laugh and reach up to hold the phone, shaking your head at him.

“Listen, I gotta go, Dad. I have a few errands to run and--”

    Before you can finish your sentence, someone from behind plucks your phone out of your hands. You jump and turn around to find Tony with a bright smile on his face, bringing the phone he just stole from you to his ear.

“Hello, is this Mr. (L/N)?” Tony asks with a grin as your eyes widen and jaw drops. Your dad practically screams at the other end and you make out _Yes, yes it is! Tony Stark? I love your work!_

“Tony!” You hiss, reaching for it. He only laughs and backs up away from you, continuing to make pleasant conversation with your father.

“Thanksgiving? Of course. That’s too far from now though. How about next weekend?” Tony asks as you chase him around the room. “Yes, yes, I’m very excited to meet you both. Favorite food? Ah, well, I can’t say I’m not a fan of a nice pot roast. Nope, no allergies. Right, right. Don’t worry, I’ll bring her home. I’ll see you then Mr.  (L/N)--Ahh, alright. George it is. Yes, you have a good day too! Goodbye!”

    “Tony!” You whine as he hangs up. “Do you know what you’ve just done?”

“Appeased your father so you could finally hang up and pay some attention to me?” He answers, slipping a hand around the waist and throwing your phone on the bed.

“You’ve enabled a stalker.” You correct as he brings you close, smirk on his lips. “The moment you get there he’s not going to let you leave. He’s going to lock you up in the basement in chains!”

    “Will you visit?” The question is laced with an ulterior motive and you roll your eyes, allowing him to press a kiss at the corner of your mouth.

“Horrible.” You comments, hands gliding up his biceps to play with his hair.

“You love it.” He retorts, leaning down. You can’t help the way your body reacts instantly, head tipping up to connect your lips. You love the way Tony kisses you. Ever since the first night he took you out his kisses have been confident and sure, only becoming more so the longer you’ve been together.

“Mm. I do. I love you.” You say into his lips. Tony smiles and pulls you close.

“I love you too. Ready for dinner?” He presses a short kiss to your mouth after the question and your heart sings.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
